Tu as encore pris les devants
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: One-shot Arashi. Ohmiya. Nino reproche à Ohno son manque d'initiative. Voir Arashi no Shukudai-kun 130 !


_Bonjour tout le monde !! Oui oui je sais, ça fait juste une éternité que je ne suis pas passée sur ce site… Même si j'ai toujours continué d'écrire !! Et là je ne reviens pas avec la suite de mes fics en cours, mais avec un one-shot Johnny's… Pas logique je sais, pardon pardon, mais entre temps j'ai découvert ce merveilleux groupe qu'est Arashi, et aujourd'hui, quel jour on est ? Juu ichi gatsu ni juu roku nichi desu ! (le 26 novembre, je viens juste de l'apprendre dans mon cours de japonais lol). C'est l'anniversaire de mon choupinet Ohno ! Donc pour fêter comme il se doit, je vous poste un one-shot Ohmiya ! Parce que ces deux-là sont trop mignons ensemble !_

_Avant de vous laisser lire, je vous précise que je me suis grandement appuyée sur l'épisode 130 de l'émission Arashi no Shukudai-kun. Donc si vous voulez voir « en vrai » ce que je décris à un moment, et bien allez le voir c'est la meilleure solution._

_Je dédicace non seulement cette fic à Ohno Satoshi choupinet, mais aussi à tata, Lu et yu, qui m'ont beaucoup soutenue aujourd'hui dans mon écriture !_

_Voilà je vous laisse lire maintenant._

_Joyeux anniversaire Riida, et encore merci d'avoir embelli ma vie comme tu l'as fait !_

**Tu as encore pris les devants**

- Ohayô gozaimasu !

- Ah, ohayô gozaimasu !

Sho se courba pour répondre au salut de la standardiste postée au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble de la chaîne de télévision nationale Nihon TV. Une nouvelle journée de travail l'attendait, et commençait par l'enregistrement d'un épisode de leur émission Arashi no Shukudai-kun **(1)**. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur puis reprit la lecture du journal qu'il tenait en main. Son rituel du matin : se tenir informé de l'actualité grâce aux différents journaux qu'il se procurait. Il prenait très au sérieux son travail de newscaster **(2)** dans l'émission NewsZero, et ne dérogeait donc pas à cette règle qu'il s'était imposée.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était arrivé à l'étage de la loge qu'occupait Arashi à NTV **(3)**.

Il commença à entendre les éclats de voix avant même d'arriver en vue de la porte de la pièce. Vraisemblablement, il y avait de la dispute dans l'air !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se demanda Sho à haute voix.

Inquiet, il accéléra le pas et se dépêcha d'atteindre la loge. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une scène des plus inhabituelles : Ohno et Ninomiya se faisaient face et se disputaient vertement. Ou plutôt, Nino adressait de violents reproches au leader, qui les subissait sans un mot.

- … toujours moi ! J'en ai marre tu sais ! J'ai l'impression que ça ne compte pas du tout, ce que je fais ! C'est toujours moi qui prends les devants !

- Yabe ! pensa Sho avec une grimace.

Quand Nino était dans cet état, c'était généralement violent. Et désagréable.

Souhaitant se faire discret, Sakurai repéra Aiba assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la loge, qui semblait garder un œil sur la dispute de manière à la fois inquiète et impuissante, et le rejoignit.

- Ohayô Aiba-chan.

- Oh, ohayô Sho-chan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre ces deux-là?

- Ça… Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Aiba en penchant la tête de côté.

- Où est Matsujun ? demanda alors Sho après avoir vérifié en regardant dans tous les coins que leur cinquième membre n'était pas présent.

- Il a déserté dès que le ton a commencé à monter.

- Hum… C'est loin d'être idiot à mon avis, commenta le rappeur sans quitter le duo Ohmiya des yeux. Tu as essayé de les séparer ? continua-t-il, sachant qu'Aiba tentait toujours de régler les différents, qu'il détestait.

- Sûrement pas ! répliqua précipitamment le jeune homme, regardant Sho comme s'il était fou. Pas vu le sujet de leur dispute !

- Je te rappelle qu'hier tu étais bien content que je prenne l'initiative ! hurla alors plus fort Nino.

- Oh, je vois, comprit alors Sho, embarrassé.

Ohno parut lui aussi gêné.

- Nino, s'il te plaît, évite de parler de ça devant tout le monde, demanda-t-il.

- C'est de ta faute ! reprit de plus belle le plus jeune, agacé. J'en ai marre que ce soit toujours moi qui prenne les devants et qui te montre que je t'aime ! Tu as honte de nous ou quoi ? Ou alors tu t'en fiches ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais.

- La bonne excuse !

- Aïe ! Nino est vraiment de sale humeur, commenta Sho avec une nouvelle grimace. Nous ferions mieux d'imiter Matsumoto-kun, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Aiba.

C'était un accord implicite entre eux : lorsqu'Ohno et Ninomiya avaient finalement admis que leur amour mutuel était bien plus qu'une profonde amitié, et qu'ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble, les trois autres membres s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas se mêler de leurs problèmes dès lors qu'ils concernaient leur couple. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement surpris par cette évolution dans leur relation –après tout, cela faisait des années qu'ils se tournaient autour sous leurs yeux-, et qu'ils l'acceptaient et les soutenaient, ils se sentaient aussi toujours gênés par rapport à ça, comme ils l'avaient toujours été auparavant. Ces deux-là étaient bizarres de toute façon ne ?

- Nino arrête de te fâcher comme ça !

Ohno avait finalement haussé la voix. Il croisa les bras et eut une moue boudeuse.

- Je te promets que je ferai un effort, alors ne fais plus de crise comme ça !

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! N'agis pas comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, ou que je réagissais comme un gamin ! Tu t'esquives toujours quand on parle des problèmes entre nous !

- Ouch ça devient sérieux. Viens Aiba-chan on s'éclipse, murmura Sho en attrapant la main de ce dernier et en l'entraînant vers la porte de la loge.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, montrant très clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester jusqu'au climax de la dispute, qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver vu la tournure des évènements. Les deux sortirent donc sans demander leur reste, laissant Ohno et Ninomiya en tête à tête.

- Alors ? fit le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me répondre ?

- Je ne me fiche pas de nous, et tu le sais très bien, répondit très sérieusement le leader.

- Alors prouve-le moi, répliqua Nino, lui aussi très sérieux.

Il fixait Ohno droit dans les yeux comme si son seul regard pouvait influencer sa décision. Il avança très lentement vers lui, pas par pas, sans le quitter des yeux. Quand il fut si proche que leurs fronts se touchaient presque et que Satoshi pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, alors seulement il s'arrêta.

- Montre-moi que tu tiens à moi. Montre-moi que notre relation est importante pour toi. Montre-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à prendre les devants.

Il laissa encore quelques secondes son regard plongé dans celui du leader, avant de se reculer puis de sortir avec une lenteur calculée, le laissant seul dans la loge. L'atmosphère se fit plus légère d'un coup, et, relâchant la pression, Ohno se laissa glisser à terre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son souffle était court et ses lèvres sèches. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il n'aimait pas quand Nino jouait avec lui comme ça. Celui-ci savait l'effet qu'il faisait au plus vieux et en profitait.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus qu'un jeu entre amants. Kazunari était plus que sérieux et Satoshi en était conscient. Et malgré ce qu'insinuait le plus jeune, il n'avait pas l'intention de se défiler devant la provocation. Il tenait trop profondément à Nino pour laisser les choses se rompre comme ça entre eux. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à être un peu trop insouciant, à laisser couler les choses sans s'en inquiéter, bref à vivre dans son propre monde. À être Ohno Satoshi quoi. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Nino avec son attitude. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci prendrait mal ce manque d'initiative de sa part, car pour lui ce n'était pas un signe qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il était simplement lui. Mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son amant, alors il ferait ce qu'il fallait et prendrait les devants.

Et pour être honnête, une part de lui –son côté pervers à n'en pas douter- s'en réjouissait.

Il se releva au moment où la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, cette fois sur un membre du staff.

- Ohno-san, il est l'heure, annonça celui-ci. L'enregistrement va commencer.

- J'arrive.

Il jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir, tandis que le staff s'en allait.

C'était à lui de jouer, cette fois.

Il sortit de la loge et tomba nez-à-nez avec Matsujun, venu récupérer quelque chose en urgence.

- Oh Riida, fit-il, presque surpris. Ça… Ça s'est arrangé ?

Il risqua un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un Nino en colère.

- On va vérifier ça tout de suite, se contenta de répondre Ohno avec un sourire mystérieux.

Et il prit tranquillement le chemin du studio comme si de rien n'était. Jun le suivit du regard, perplexe. Il pencha la tête de côté, cherchant à comprendre l'obscure réponse de son leader.

- Décidément… Je ne le comprendrais jamais.

* * *

- Ohayô gozaimasu ! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ! **(4)**

- Yoroshiku onegaishimasu !

Nino ne rata pas une seconde de l'entrée d'Ohno dans le studio. Celui-ci salua tout le staff puis rejoignit le plus jeune, ainsi que Sakurai, Aiba et Ogura-san, déjà présents, sur le plateau. Le public était déjà installé. Bien qu'il sentait le regard brûlant de son amant sur lui, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Matsujun apparut à son tour peu de temps après, suivi de l'invitée, que le directeur se chargea de présenter.

- Minna-san, laissez-moi vous présenter l'invitée d'aujourd'hui, Ayase Haruka-san ! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu !

La jeune femme le remercia et salua tout le monde, selon l'usage. Elle semblait plutôt intimidée, mais pas mal à l'aise.

Tous les participants firent une mise au point avec le staff puis chacun se mit en place : l'émission pouvait commencer. Ayase se prêta volontiers au jeu de l'émission et rentra dans la grande boîte qui servait pour l'arrivée des invités sur le plateau, tandis que les Arashi se plaçaient autour pour l'amener. Nino n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole au leader, ce qui l'avait attristé, même s'il connaissait parfaitement bien la détermination et surtout le caractère de cochon du plus jeune lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose.

- Attention, dans cinq secondes ! prévint le directeur. Yon ! San ! Ni ! Ichi ! START ! **(5)**

La musique du générique fut lancée et la boîte mise en mouvement : l'enregistrement de l'épisode numéro 130 d'Arashi no Shukudai-kun était parti !

De par leurs positions au départ, Ohno et Ninomiya n'étaient pas côte-à-côte, mais chacun évita de toute manière soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Le plus vieux avait de la peine mais n'était pas prêt non plus à céder si facilement. Heureusement, le sujet de conversation lui permit de cacher facilement ses préoccupations : quand on parlait de poitrine, les Arashi étaient très intéressés !

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent ensuite la boîte, les deux gardèrent également une distance raisonnable entre eux. La conversation se poursuivit dans cette ambiance mi-perverse mi-bonne enfant. Une fois l'introduction-présentation terminée, ils allèrent s'asseoir. Ohno comprit alors immédiatement que Nino n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faciliter les choses, malgré la bonne humeur qu'il avait manifestée depuis le début du filmage. En effet, le plus jeune s'était délibérément installé tout au bout du canapé, dans une attitude très claire de « je m'éloigne de toi le plus possible et après rame pour t'approcher » ; c'était au leader de faire tout le travail s'il voulait se faire pardonner. Kazunari pensait probablement lui faire la tête pendant toute la durée de l'émission… Sauf qu'Ohno comptait répondre à son défi et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre les devants avant que l'enregistrement ne soit terminé.

Il s'assit alors naturellement près de Nino, pas aussi proche qu'ils en avaient l'habitude, en collant leurs hanches, mais suffisamment pour laisser une grande partie du canapé vide et un petit espace entre eux deux. Simple geste pour signifier subtilement au plus jeune sa présence, et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'oublier.

Mais Nino n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'oublier. En l'ignorant délibérément, il espérait provoquer une réaction chez le leader. Il savait qu'en le titillant un peu, il réussirait à lui faire prendre l'initiative. Et il avait vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'il lui réservait.

L'émission se déroula ensuite normalement. L'ambiance était particulièrement joyeuse : Sho, Aiba et Jun étaient particulièrement inspirés par le sujet de conversation et s'amusaient beaucoup à faire les idiots. Ogura-san était dans son élément et son côté Pink **(6)** s'exprimait sans se faire prier. Ohno et Ninomiya, bien qu'en guerre silencieuse, finirent par se laisser entraîner par l'humeur malicieuse et pétillante de leurs compagnons et agirent comme ils l'auraient fait habituellement.

Quand Ayase parla de son film « Oppai Volley » **(7)**, ils participèrent au délire avec les trois autres Arashi et tous les cinq s'amusèrent à simuler un match de volleyball en utilisant leurs poitrines, riant aux éclats de leur bêtise.

Quand Ohno demanda si l'actrice montrait finalement ses seins à la fin du film, Nino le réprimanda comme il l'aurait fait normalement. Sauf qu'il évita soigneusement de le toucher.

Il craqua cependant lorsqu'ils commencèrent le segment de l'émission sur le devoir demandée par l'invitée : « Cherchez et rapportez des nouilles rares que je n'aurais jamais mangé auparavant ». C'était Nino qui était en charge de la présentation des propositions envoyées par les téléspectateurs cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait donc pas changer de place et aller de l'autre côté de la table avec Jun ou Aiba, et échapper ainsi à la présence d'Ohno, qu'il sentait de manière bien plus dangereuse depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à faire les idiots. Cherchant à être le plus naturel possible, il avança le premier plat, une sorte de paëlla faite avec des nouilles qui venait de Catalogne et s'appelait fideua. Après que l'invitée eut goûté et donné une appréciation qui permit à Sho de faire rire tout le monde, ce fut au tour des Arashi d'essayer le plat. Comme à son habitude, le leader mangea de bon cœur, sous le regard fixe de Nino. En réalité, il n'avait jamais résisté à l'expression bienheureuse que Satoshi arborait dans ces cas-là, et qu'il trouvait tout simplement adorable. Bien évidemment il ne lui dirait jamais, et sûrement pas ce jour-là, après leur dispute. Mais quand Ohno, la bouche pleine, répondit péniblement à la question de Sho qui lui demandait à quel plat ça ressemblait niveau goût, il ne put s'empêcher de le réconforter.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, c'est bon, l'assura-t-il d'une voix rassurante en lui caressant le dos.

Il retira tout aussi vite sa main, se reprochant sa faiblesse. Après tout, il était censé être en froid avec lui. Mais le sourire qu'eut Satoshi en réponse à son geste fit naître une douce chaleur en lui. Dépité de se laisser avoir aussi facilement, il se vengea sur Aiba, qui venait de faire une remarque inutile, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler non plus.

Par la suite il essaya de ne plus poser les yeux sur le visage d'Ohno pour ne pas être tenté de nouveau. Heureusement, il fut aidé involontairement par les commentaires étranges d'Ayase et la bêtise d'Aiba, qui lui permirent d'exercer son sarcasme habituel et donc de moins se focaliser sur le leader. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du segment, quand Masaki sortit son fameux « oppai pudding » **(8)**, que la tentation s'empara de lui de nouveau.

Sans réfléchir, il présenta l'assiette à Ohno pour qu'il sente le dessert, puis à Sakurai, qui se retrouva alors dans une position « embarrassante ». Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour démarrer une nouvelle idiotie. Nino, Sho et Ohno s'approchèrent tous les trois de l'assiette, se retrouvant le nez dans les « seins ». Le front du plus jeune toucha celui du leader. Il pouvait même sentir son odeur corporelle, cette odeur si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et que Kazunari était capable de reconnaître entre mille. Se faisant violence, il s'arracha au contact et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Le segment suivant, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière ? », lui permit de se reprendre. En effet, alors qu'ils avaient fait un gros flop en voulant jouer avec le dialecte d'Hiroshima, dont Ayase était originaire, Ogura-san surprit tout le monde avec le dialecte d'Akita qui provoqua un énorme fou rire général. Le topic se termina en apothéose avec une mini-scène de drama dans laquelle les Arashi déclarèrent leur amour en dialecte d'Hiroshima à l'invitée, suivis par Ogu-san qui lui se déclara évidemment en Akita-ben, déclenchant un nouveau rire collectif. Cela permit à Nino de se détendre et de penser à autre chose.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il allait se passer dans le dernier segment.

- Shiodome Aibaland ! Riakushite…

- AILAND ! **(9) **s'exclama en cœur le public, suivant la formule rituelle.

- Le jeu de l'Oppai Explosion ! annonça Aiba.

Nino aurait dû se douter que ça allait partir en live… Surtout quand le hasard fit qu'il se retrouva dans l'équipe d'Ayase avec Ohno, tandis que Sho et Jun étaient les deux équipiers d'Aiba. La règle était simple : les Arashi portaient des ballons de baudruche sous leur tee-shirt en guise de seins, et ils devaient les faire exploser le plus rapidement possible sans utiliser leurs mains. Bien sûr, Ayase avait droit à l'exception et pouvait s'en servir pour éclater les deux ballons qu'elle tenait. A ce moment-là, Nino ne remarqua pas le regard qu'Ohno lui lança, et qui pourtant en disait long : le leader avait décidé de passer à l'action, et son amant n'allait plus pouvoir lui reprocher de ne pas prendre les devants !

Évidemment, avec un tel jeu, le délire s'installa très vite. Les Arashi commencèrent par mettre leurs « seins ». Sho s'amusa à jouer avec devant la caméra tandis que Jun exhibait fièrement des tétons. Ohno se débrouilla tellement bien qu'il mit les ballons dans le mauvais sens, ce qui lui donna des seins très pointus, offrant l'occasion aux autres de se moquer. Il fit sa petite moue amusée en lançant un regard à Nino, qui riait lui aussi. Celui-ci perçut alors le changement chez le leader et comprit qu'il avait l'intention d'honorer sa promesse et de relever le défi que lui-même lui avait lancé plus tôt.

« Eh ?! Pas ici quand même ! Pas devant tout le monde… » essaya de se rassurer le plus jeune, à la fois impatient et pas tranquille.

Parce qu'Ohno était tout à fait capable d'agir devant tout le monde, même devant la caméra.

- On commence ! déclara alors Ogura-san, alors que l'équipe d'Aiba se mettait en place. Yoooooi, start !

Sho, Jun et Masaki se rapprochèrent alors et tentèrent d'exploser mutuellement leurs ballons en se pressant les uns contre les autres, mais ils étaient tous effrayés. Sho et Aiba ne cessaient de hurler « kowai ! kowai ! kowai ! » **(10)**. Ils finirent par se séparer ; Sakurai utilisa le vélo, Masaki le mur puis le sol et Matsumoto fit des pompes. 29 secondes et 83 centièmes plus tard, ils avaient réussi à éclater tous leurs ballons.

- C'est intéressant ! s'exclama alors Sho, malgré la douleur infligée à son torse lors de l'explosion de ses « seins ».

- Oui c'est drôle ! approuva Aiba en riant.

Les trois s'étaient visiblement beaucoup amusés.

C'était ensuite au tour de l'équipe d'Ayase. Afin de dissimuler son trouble, Nino décida de prendre l'initiative et s'approcha de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle puisse éclater leurs ballons, à Ohno et à lui, puisqu'elle avait le droit d'utiliser ses mains. Seulement cela ne se révéla pas très concluant, et Kazunari finit par abandonner, après un « koweeeeeee ! » **(11)**.

Il avait baissé sa garde.

Ohno en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, et tenta de se presser contre lui pour faire exploser leurs ballons, comme avaient essayé auparavant les trois autres Arashi.

- Ah chotto mate ! s'exclama Nino en se reculant, réagissant à temps.

Il venait de comprendre ce que tentait de faire Satoshi, mais c'était trop tard. Ohno s'approcha à nouveau et cette fois-ci, le plus jeune ne le repoussa pas. Il l'entoura de ses bras et fit pression pour éclater les ballons, donnant des coups de reins pour accentuer l'efficacité de la chose. La position dans laquelle ils étaient était clairement explicite, et arracha des cris à l'assistance.

« Non il n'a pas osé ! » pensa Nino, alors qu'une chaleur bien agréable commençait à se répandre en lui.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du leader afin que les autres ne puissent pas voir son embarras et la subite rougeur de ses joues. Évidemment, vu que leurs deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, il pouvait ressentir la chaleur de celui d'Ohno et surtout, sa virilité, qui frottait sans arrêt contre la sienne à chaque coup de rein. Il réprima un gémissement. Lorsqu'une bosse commença à se former dans son pantalon, il prit conscience du danger et repoussa son amant. Il tenta de cacher son état en rigolant et en donnant une tape sur la tête d'Ohno, puis en s'allongeant afin d'éclater les ballons contre le sol. Le plus vieux se contenta de l'imiter.

Fébrile à cause de l'excitation, Nino ne parvint qu'à faire exploser un seul de ces fichus ballons malgré tous ses efforts. Très embarrassé, il tenta désespérément d'éclater le deuxième mais rien n'y fit. De son côté, Ohno avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses deux « seins », et s'approcha donc de son amant pour l'aider –avec d'autres idées en tête bien entendu. Il commença par s'appuyer sur lui de tout son poids avec ses deux mains, sans succès. Le ballon était toujours intact.

- Itai ! **(12)** réagit Nino, complètement écrasé.

Ohno retourna alors le jeune homme sur le dos, et, le plus naturellement du monde, posa ses fesses sur son torse tout en lui attrapant une jambe afin de maintenir son équilibre. Kazunari ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : il n'arrivait pas à croire que Satoshi ait pu faire ça comme ça, mais en même temps il trouvait ça très drôle. Et très excitant. Décidant de finalement jouer le jeu, il attrapa le pantalon du leader afin de s'assurer également une prise. Après tout, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas envie ; c'était loin d'être désagréable d'avoir les fesses d'Ohno posées sur soi, et puis il fallait avouer que c'était extrêmement amusant.

- Nani kore ? **(13)** demanda Sho, mort de rire. A quoi ils jouent ?

Il avait pertinemment compris ce qui se cachait derrière ce jeu entre les deux membres, et se réjouissait qu'ils parviennent à se réconcilier. Même si c'était embarrassant. Après tout c'était très drôle.

Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, le ballon restant abandonna la partie et éclata contre le torse de Nino, lui infligeant une nouvelle douleur. Il se roula sur le côté, sans parvenir à s'arrêter de rire, tandis qu'Ohno se relevait comme si de rien n'était.

- Ite ! Ça fait mal, mais c'est super drôle, commenta le plus jeune en l'imitant, sous les éclats de rire collectifs.

Il essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front pendant qu'Ogura-san annonçait leur temps. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et pas seulement à cause des efforts qu'il venait de faire. La bosse dans son pantalon était toujours là et il était extrêmement conscient de la présence d'Ohno à ses côtés. Il jeta à un coup d'œil à ce dernier, qui se contentait de le fixer avec un sourire satisfait. C'était ce qui s'appelait prendre les devants, ne ?

« Je reconnais que tu as fait très fort et relevé brillamment le défi, mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça » songea Nino.

Ils continuèrent l'enregistrement encore un moment, puis l'émission fut finie.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! déclara le directeur. Otsukare-sama deshita ! **(14)**

- Otsukare-sama deshita !

Chacun se salua et se remercia, puis les Arashi, Ayase et Ogura-san repartirent vers leurs loges respectives, laissant au staff le soin de s'occuper de la suite.

Dans le couloir, Jun, Ogura-san et Ayase se retrouvèrent à l'avant du groupe, continuant la discussion à propos des dialectes d'Hiroshima et d'Akita. Sakurai et Aiba étaient juste derrière, écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Ohno suivait en silence. Et Nino, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur le dos de sa proie, qui n'allait certainement pas lui échapper après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Impatient, il guettait l'occasion propice, qui lui fut offerte lorsque Satoshi se fit distancer par le reste du groupe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ou alors il attendait aussi que Kazunari fasse quelque chose.

Nino réagit en une fraction de seconde : il attrapa le leader d'une main, ouvrit la porte la plus proche de l'autre et le poussa à l'intérieur. Sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation, il plaqua son corps contre le mur et pressa le sien contre lui, tout en maintenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Si j'avais su comment tu réagirais, j'aurais provoqué cette dispute plus tôt, lui dit-il alors d'une voix enfiévrée.

Ohno, remis de la rapidité de l'action, se mit à sourire, satisfait de lui-même. A vrai dire, il aimait pousser son amant dans ses retranchements. C'était drôle, et puis le voir à bout était terriblement excitant – comme en ce moment.

- Je dois en conclure que c'était plutôt réussi, répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

- Idiot, répliqua Nino avec un sourire, avant de l'embrasser avec avidité.

Ohno l'accueillit sans se faire prier et bientôt leurs langues se mêlèrent passionnément. La température, déjà élevée, monta encore d'un cran. Haletants, ils finirent par se séparer, excités tous les deux.

- Ne te fâche plus contre moi, supplia Satoshi.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi et d'avoir dit que tu te fichais de moi, reconnut Nino. Mais je voulais te faire réagir.

- Et moi, je m'excuse de ne pas être assez démonstratif.

- Un partout alors. On oublie ça.

- D'accord, approuva Ohno, heureux qu'il n'y ait plus de différent entre eux.

Après tout, il était d'une nature paisible et n'aimait pas les conflits. Surtout avec Nino.

Nino dont le sourire devint subitement – et dangereusement- espiègle.

- On oublie tout mais tu dois quand même te faire pardonner pour ce que tu as fait, déclara-t-il d'un air amusé.

Et impatient. Ô combien impatient.

- Me fait pardonner ? réagit Ohno, surpris. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal non ?

- De mal, pas vraiment. Mais tu m'as fait perdre mes moyens devant tout le monde, et en plus on filmait.

Il plongea son regard voilé de désir dans celui de son amant.

- Sans compter que tu m'as tellement excité que je pourrais te violer sur place.

Ohno éclata de rire.

- Mauvais joueur.

- Et fier de l'être, répliqua Kazunari, toujours son petit sourire sur le visage.

Sans plus attendre –il avait déjà bien trop attendu-, ses lèvres plongèrent dans le cou offert de Satoshi. Il embrassa, suçota et mordilla la peau douce et dorée de cet endroit, la dévorant comme si sa vie en dépendait et arrachant des gémissements au plus âgé. La lente et délicieuse torture dura un moment, et Nino ne remonta vers le visage qu'après avoir laissé sa marque et fait sien le cou de son amant. Il suivit ensuite la ligne de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres, déposant de furtifs baisers çà et là, rendant fou Ohno, qui en voulait plus.

- Ni… no, haleta-t-il, pantelant. S'il te plaît…

Il amorça un coup de bassin plus que suggestif pour le faire réagir. Kazunari grogna sous la sensation et reprit alors férocement ses lèvres, forçant le passage de sa langue, tandis que ses mains, qui maintenaient jusque là les poignets d'Ohno contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, commencèrent lentement à descendre. Ses doigts effleurèrent avec sensualité le long des bras bronzés du leader, puis son torse avant de glisser sous son tee-shirt. Ils parcoururent quelques instants la peau chaude, avant d'ôter prestement ce vêtement bien trop encombrant.

- Fais attention ça appartient à la production, souffla Satoshi.

- Et alors ? répliqua Nino dans un sourire. La production ne se mettra sûrement pas entre toi et mon désir de t'arracher tous tes vêtements.

Ohno se remit à rire, rire qui fut bien vite étouffé dans un gémissement lorsque les lèvres de Ninomiya reprirent l'exploration de son torse. Elles partirent de la base du cou avant de se diriger vers l'épaule, musclée et dorée. Il y planta les dents comme pour dévorer cette chair qu'il aimait tant sentir sous ses doigts, puis lécha doucement la morsure, provoquant un frisson qui électrisa le corps entier de son amant. Il dessina ensuite une ligne de feu en descendant vers le nombril, s'arrêtant à peine pour mordiller les tétons, tandis que ses doigts traçaient les contours des pectoraux. Quand ses lèvres arrivèrent au pantalon, il le déboutonna avec lenteur même si ses doigts étaient fébriles. Il remonta ensuite pour presser son corps contre celui d'Ohno, lui faisant sentir son désir. Un gémissement lui échappa et il ferma les yeux lorsque sa virilité frotta contre celle de son amant, enserrée dans son boxer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Satoshi plongea son regard dans le sien, une moue amusée sur le visage.

- Tu as encore pris les devants, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait moqueuse, mais qui ne dissimulait aucunement son désir.

Nino éclata de rire avant de le basculer sur le sol et de le chevaucher, enserrant sa taille de ses cuisses.

- A croire que ça doit toujours être comme ça entre nous, déclara-t-il avant de recommencer à explorer le corps de son amant.

La délicieuse torture était encore loin d'être terminée.

* * *

- Eh ? Où sont Riida et Nino ? demanda Aiba, qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte de leur absence.

Il se tourna vers Jun, qui lisait tranquillement, et Sho, qui se changeait.

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques, commenta Matsumoto sans quitter son livre des yeux. La loge est pourtant bien plus calme sans eux.

- Mais ils sont où ?

Sho se mit à sourire d'un air entendu.

- Ils se réconcilient à la manière de Nino.

* * *

**(1) **Normalement ils tournent plusieurs épisodes à la fois, mais pour les besoins de la fic ils n'en tournent qu'un

**(2)** Difficile à traduire… Journaliste, présentateur de journal télévisé

**(3)** Sigle de Nihon TV

**(4)** « je m'en remets à vous » (se dit juste avant de commencer à travailler)

**(5)** Compte à rebours en japonais : _4, 3, 2, 1, ça commence_

**(6)** Les Arashi appellent Ogura-san « Pink » lorsqu'il se met à parler de choses perverses

**(7)** Littéralement, « Poitrine Volley-ball », « Seins Volley-ball »

**(8)** Deux espèces de flans en forme de seins

**(9)** Shiodome Aibaland, en bref, en raccourci, Ailand

**(10)** kowai = j'ai peur

**(11)** pareil

**(12)** itai = ite = aïe

**(13)** nani kore = qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**(14)** Merci de votre travail (se dit après avoir fini un travail)

* * *

_Et voilà ma première fic Johnny's terminée ! Je suis émue… J'ai souffert mais j'en suis très fière ! Riida j'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que je fais pour toi ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout cas ! Reviews onegaishimasu ! Et Ohmiya forever !_


End file.
